starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сектор Митаранор
|systems= * Система Шамбле * Система Эберон * Система Кашиик * Система Квукрр * Система Мессерт * Система Митаранор * Система Орд-Густальд * Система Ота * Система Ракуун * Система Рандон * Система Скуумаа * Система Толатин |otherplanets= |moons= |stations=Станция «Торн» |asteroids= |comets= |nebulae=Туманность Торнхедж |other= |routes= * Дарктилская петляИллюстрированный атлас * Рандонский путь * Путь бесстрашных * Ночная дорога * Пабол Слехейрон * Утмиан Пабол * Великая Кашиикская ветвь |subsectors= |quadrants= |species= * Трандошане * Вуки * Сногары * Рандонийцы * Эберонские пауки |capital=Рандон |affiliation= * Галактическая Республика * Империя ситхов Дарта Ревана * Конфедерация независимых систем * Галактическая Империя * Новая Республика * Галактический Альянс * Коалиция джедаев * Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта |battles1= |b1= |battles2=Старая Республика |b2=*''Великая война ситхов'' Система Рандон ---- * Великая охота КашиикStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic ---- * Мандалорские войны Система Рандон ---- * Гражданская война джедаев Кашиик — Система Рандон ---- * Местные конфликты сектор МитаранорЭнциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic ---- * Холодная война Толатин ---- * Новые войны ситхов Кашиик (I)Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения — Трандоша — Кашиик (II) — Аларис-ПраймДарт Бэйн: Династия зла |battles3=Восход Империи |b3=*''Колониальная война на Аларис-Прайме'' Аларис-Прайм (I) (II) (III) (IV) (V) (VI) (VII) (VIII)Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds ---- * Сепаратистский кризис КашиикStar Wars: Battlefront ---- * Войны клонов Аларис-Прайм (I)Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (II)Star Wars: The Clone Wars (видеоигра) — АкошииссThe Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi — Кашиик (I) — (II) (III) (IV) ---- * Великое истребление джедаев Кашиик (I)Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера (II)Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (III) ---- * Галактическая гражданская война Кашиик (I)Star Wars: Empire at War (II) — система Кашиик — Кашиик (III) |battles4=Восстание |b4=*''Галактическая гражданская война'' Кашиик (IV) (V) (VI) (VII) ---- * Нагайско-тофская война Кашиик ---- * Галактическая гражданская война Кашиик (VIII) |battles5=Новая Республика |b5=*''Галактическая гражданская война'' Кашиик (IX) ---- * Кризис Второй Империи КашиикМолодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь |battles6=Новый Орден джедаев |b6=*''Юужань-вонгская война'' Система Рандон — Толатин |battles7=Наследие |b7=*''Вторая галактическая гражданская война'' Кашиик |battles8= |b8=}} Сектор Митаранор ( ) — сектор Среднего Кольца. Этот сектор граничил с несколькими другими секторами Креднего Кольца. В него входили следующие планеты Митаранор, Трандоша, Аларис-Прайм, Кашиик и Рандон. В этом секторе имелось много колоний вуки, таких как Квукрр и Ракуун. Этот сектор, особенно система Кашиик, был местом многочисленных конфликтов, и две основных местных расы — вуки и трандошане — были искусными воинами. Вуки иногда рассматривались как простые животные, и несколько раз такие организации-работорговцы, как «Оружие Цзерки» или Митаранорский рабовладельческий совет, организовывали операции в этом секторе, чтобы использовать их в качестве рабов. Трандошанцы, с другой стороны, часто работали с работорговцами или работали в качестве охотников за головами в Галактике. Описание left|thumb|180px|Трандоша Сектор Митаранор был расположен в Среднем Кольце, в регионе, известном как Ломоть. Этот сектор граничил с секторами Лантиллиан, Талдот, Кастолар, Тракс и Терр'скиар. Через сектор проходило несколько торговых маршрутов, таких как Рандонский путь, который связывали Перлемианский торговый путь с Рандоном; Утмиан Пабол, связывающий Рандон с столицей хаттов Нал-Хаттой, и другие. Туманность Торнхедж, образованная из останков системы Киир после сверхновой, являлась частью границы между этим сектором и сектором Терр'скиар.. Сектор Митаранор был центром «Кашиикского региона», который содержал пять других секторов, четыре из которых граничили с Митаранором. Система Кашик, помимо торгового центра на пересечении шести гиперпространственных маршрутов, была родиной двух местных рас: вуки и трандошан. Кашиик был планетей гигантских деревьев-вроширов, покрывающих всю поверхностьв километре от берегов. Луны Алариса были заселены вуки в 32 ДБЯ. Рандон являлся столицей сектора и родиной для рандонийцев, местных людей, известных как опытные торговцы и политики. Как и Кашиик, Рандон был расположен на пересечении торговых путей. История Ранняя история Планета Кашиик была сельскохозяйственной планетой, контролируемой Бесконечной империей раката в дореспубликанскую эпоху. Когда раката ушли, их техника на Силе продолжала работу и сотворила огромные деревья врошир, которыми славился Кашиик. Деревни врошир так или иначе прибыли на Аларис-Прайм, спутник газового гиганта Аларис в системе Кашиик. Этот сектор был исследован Галактической Республикой где-то между 20000 и 8000 ДБЯ . Республиканские разведчики наметили Ктмиан Пабол с Гиндина через сектор Митаранор и в Пространство хаттов около 12000 ДБЯ. Старая Республика The sector was a minor battleground in the Старые войны ситхов. The Sith attacked Randon as part of their assault on the Slice during the time of Экзар Кун. The Randon system was again attacked in 3962 BBY during the Мандалорские войны. There was a battle won by the Sith during the Гражданская война джедаев at Randon. The Mytaranor sector was mostly part of the Sith Empire at its height during this war, though there was a rebellion on Kashyyyk of Wookiee slaves of Czerka Corporation instigated by former Sith Lord Revan. During the Light and Darkness War at the close of the New Sith Wars, there were a string of Sith victories in the Kashyyyk system of the Mytatanor sector. At Kashyyyk and at Trandosha, the Gloom Walkers led the Sith to victory. Dessel, who would one day become Dark Lord of the Sith, distinguished himself at these battles. There was also a skirmish on Alaris Prime later. In the last years of the Old Republic, the Mytaranor sector was represented in the Галактический Сенат by Yarua, a Wookiee. Shortly before the Вторжение на Набу, a group of Wookiees lead by Attichitcuk received permission to colonize Alaris Prime. This brought them into conflict with the Торговая федерация, which had secretly taken the moon to exploit its resources. The Wookiee colonists fought off the Trade Federation. During the Сепаратистский кризис and subsequent Войны клонов, the Mytaranor sector was divided between the Separatists and Loyalists. Whereas Kashyyyk and its neighbors were Loyalists, Randon and its neighbors were Separatists during most of the war. During the Outer Rim Sieges Randon was back in Republic control, but the Confederacy staged an assault upon Kashyyyk. Приказ 66 was issued to the Clone Army during this battle, and Мастер-джедай Йода narrowly escaped. Galactic Empire After the Declaration of a New Order, it came under the authority of the Мофф of Sector 3, apparently a larger territory with its headquarters on Bimmisaari in Halla sector. During the Имперский период, the Mytaranor sector was plagued by attacks of the Mytaranor Slaving Council. The Sector was far away from most of the Imperial activities and slaves were «needed» to make the most of the natural resources.Разведка Альянса докладывает... Due to Wookiee loyalty to the Jedi, the planet of Kashyyyk was subject to several Imperial attacks during the Великое истребление джедаев. Kashyyyk was again a battleground in the Галактическая гражданская война. In 4 ПБЯ, it was the site of the opening of the Nagai invasion. Later that year Kashyyyk was liberated by the Новая Республика from Imperial rule, and it is likely that the rest of the sector was as well. After the Empire The Mytaranor sector, or Kashyyyk at least, was loyal to the New Republic through all the crises in its time. In 23 ABY it was the site of a battle between the Jedi and the Second Imperium. During the Юужань-вонгская война, the invading aliens passed through the Mytaranor sector within the first couple of years of war, taking Randon. Kashyyyk however was spared from the alien assault, and became a vital New Republic stronghold in the region. After the war, the Mytaranor became part of the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances, the successor state to the New Republic. Senator Triebakk of the Mytaranor sector even became part of the High Council. During the Second Galactic Civil War, tbe Wookiees of the Mytaranor tried to remain neutral while they debated the correct course of action to take. This would not save Kashyyyk from an attack from Galactic Alliance Chief of State and fallen Jedi Джейсен Соло, who led a bombardment on the surface of the forested world. This action provoked a split from the Galactic Alliance by the Jedi Order, who form the Jedi Coalition. Kashyyyk, and possibly other Wookiee worlds, were part of this coalition until the end of the war and the reintegration back into the Galactic Alliance. By 137 ABY, the Mytaranor sector was part of Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire. Сенаторы Все известные сентора от сектора Митаранор были вуки: * Ралррачин (до 33 ДБЯ) * Яруа (ок. 33 ДБЯ до 19 ДБЯ) * Керритрарр= (4 ПБЯ —) * Кибакка * Триебакк (- 24 ПБЯ -) Обитатели Рандонийцы Сногары Трандошане Вуки Источники * Разведка Альянса докладывает... * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам * * * Иллюстрированный атлас * Примечания и сноски Категория:Сектора по алфавиту Категория:Сектора Среднего Кольца Категория:Теневые порты